Narcissi
by YFate
Summary: She was hot, and she was hot for him. Not your typical Deidara-saves-Ino fic. Now it's her turn.  Grin


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, etc., of Naruto. This story is for entertainment purposes only, and not for profit.

Summary: She was hot, and she was hot for him. Not your typical Deidara-saves-Ino fic. Now it's her turn. (Grin)

**Narcissi**

_A/N: This story was inspired by Hinata-nee-chan, who also did a lovely commission for me, entitled "Narcissy" for this story. It's pretty awesome how she could pluck the exact picture out of my brain and put it right on paper. =)_

WARNING! LEMONS (EDITED ON FFNET TO LIME) AND SPOILERS FOR THE MANGA/FOURTH SHINOBI WAR

_**Chapter One**_

It was the hands that did it.

There were tongues built right into each palm, and she could feel her core clench as she closed her eyes and imagined what use such sweet body mods could be put to. Oh, kami…

She'd always had such a _good_ imagination.

Running her tongue lightly over her full lips, Ino smirked. Picking up her drink, she sipped the acidic sweetness of the fruity concoction as she contemplated her prey. He wasn't too tall, but he wasn't short, either. Good. That meant no short-man syndrome to deal with. Definitely easy on the eyes, and definitely aware of that fact.

He leaned against the bar with careless disdain, his literal _ass_-ets displayed to their best advantage by the tight, low-slung pants he wore. Oh, my, she could just imagine digging her nails into those firm cheeks-for unlike most guys, he had an ass worthy of the name. And while lithe, perhaps a little too slender, that body was firmly packed with muscle. Soccer player muscle. Dancer muscle. Tight abs and hard pecks, broad shoulders and nice definition.His black, mesh T-shirt set the hard planes of his chiseled chest off splendidly, clinging with studied tension in all the right places. So did the messy fall of long blond hair, half of it caught up in a high tail, the rest left to spill in sexy disarray down across his back and shoulders.

He knew he was hot. That sexy half-smirk said as much, though even his face was Klein-worthy. Definitely a pretty-boy, though that firm mouth and stubborn jaw almost destroyed the effect. But not in a bad way. No, definitely not in a bad way. The whole emo thing of black nail polish and drawn eyeliner just seemed to outline how broad and capable those hands were, how sexy those long lashes and almond-shaped eyes. Smoky, sexy, dark blue eyes-or at least, the one she could see, since the other was covered by the sexy feather of his bangs.

Yeah, he would definitely work. She'd been needing some real R&R and who knew she would find it in Grass Country? But Ino had a few hours to kill before she rendezvoused with the ANBU squad sent to clean up the devastation she'd left behind her in Gouman. That mission had been a long, hard one, even for Konoha's prize seduction expert. It had taken months for her to gather the evidence she needed, and one exhausting night to exact the death sentence the incriminating intel demanded. There was one less covert cell for that damn resurrected Akatsuki organization to use for their black-market dealings.

It had taken three showers just to scrub all the blood off her skin, though it never really seemed to come off. Not the taint of it. Ino shrugged; that was just a part of her job. She was one of Konoha's top shinobi, and she was the admitted suprema in her specialized field. While her talents might not be as showy or lauded as some of the other kunoichi-a certain, pink-haired medic made her frown faintly-what she did for Konoha was just as necessary. And sometimes even more dangerous, for she spent weeks, sometimes months, in the field surrounded by enemies, hiding her true intent until she gathered the information she needed or got close enough to the one she was supposed to kill. While sleeping with her targets was always distasteful, Ino knew when to put such pointless considerations aside to get the job done. And that-not to mention, her devastating good looks-was what made her so damn_ good _at her job.

But it was rare Ino found someone she wanted to sleep with, and just for fun. Rarely did she find anyone worthy enough of her considerable charms, and most proved a waste of her time. But she was a healthy young woman with a healthy young appetite, and after the last four months, she deserved a little down-time. A little fun that wouldn't hurt anyone, and an easy way to get rid of the unspoken tension even the day-long sojourn at the spa hadn't cured. But hard missions always left her in a state of high like that, the adrenal aftermath filling her with a tense excitement that only a good, physical workout could cure.

And what better way to relax? He certainly wouldn't squirm about being used. Like most healthy young men, he'd probably fuck a shampoo bottle if it stayed still long enough. Sakura said she had skewed view of men, that it was her chosen profession that did it, but Ino only shrugged. Who cared? _He_ certainly wouldn't, not after she got through with him. And he stood to benefit-she wasn't so crass as to leave a man writhing under her as she took her own pleasure.

But all this philosophical bullshit was just wasting time she could put to better use. Smiling, Ino tilted her glass to drain the last of the heady alcohol and slapped it down on the table. Eyes on the prize, she pushed her chair back and stood up.

ooOOOoo

She'd been eying him like a side of beef for the past half-hour. Hiding a smirk behind his raised beer bottle, Deidara took a good swig as he pretended to ignore her, even while every nerve in his body was tingling with anticipation. He'd seen her from the first moment she'd sauntered into the bar and indolently slung herself into one of the tables in back. How could he not? Even if those legs, bared to the thigh by her short kimono, didn't go on for miles in their high-heeled glory, she was quite a cut above the other patrons nursing their drinks in lonely silence. Not a few of whom-both men and women-had cast hopeful looks in his direction. At least, until _she_ entered. He hadn't missed the glum acceptance and sour defeat as the other patrons caught sight of the blonde bombshell.

And was she sweet. Definitely a hottie, and one who knew it. An ice princess-with that creamy skin and flaxen hair and pale baby blues. She knew how to set that luscious body off to its best advantage. Even sitting in her pub chair, she'd unconsciously crossed those mile-long legs, letting a devastating amount of muscled thigh show as the short kimono parted to reveal the short, purple mini-skirt and fishnet biker shorts she wore beneath. She favored soft blues and lilacs in the silky folds of her carelessly tied kimono, a darker shade of purple to her fitted tank top and short skirt. Cut too low and cut too high, the blatant sexual message she sent off made the blonde siren all the more delectable. Most likely the whole bedroom-dishabille of the outfit she sported was a calculated flaunt of her considerable charms. Even her long, white-blond hair was caught up in a messy bun, two chopsticks artfully tucked into the thick mass as sexy tendrils were allowed to escape from the loose confines to dangle about her face and shoulders.

What a naughty little angel. For she was angelic-that perfect face was made of a deceptive delicacy, that flawless skin and those wide, pupil-less blue eyes speaking of an innocence belied by the full, pouty lips. Those lips were painted a pearl pink that looked wet as it glistened in the dim light, and the artful makeup skillfully accentuated the sweet innocence of her in light mascara and perhaps a slight darkening of her naturally blond brows.

And her body. Gods, that body. Luscious, smooth, creamy curves in all the right places. A little shorter than most, the sexy ninja heels gave her a few inches and extra delineation to those long calves he could just imagine running his fingertips over to see if they were as smooth and silky as they appeared. A little too curved in hip and thigh, her thin waist and flat abdomen just added more intriguing shadow to the loosely-tied kimono, inviting a man to delve his hands into those depths and measure the narrowness of her waist between his broad palms. And those breasts-while not big, they were of a respectable size, a firm C-cup if he were any judge. And he was a good judge, having spent so much time admiring one of the better delights of a woman's body.

He squirmed uncomfortably; these damn pants were too tight for going commando, but all of his regular clothing was in the wash. The last little mission had been a rather dirty job, and the inevitable dust and blood of his beautiful creations tended to permeate everything. Demanding a few days to recover in this dump was worth it, even if Kakuzu's cheap ass would protest the unnecessary expense. But it wasn't often Deidara indulged himself, and after collecting the million or so ryou on the man's head, he deserved some damn down-time.

Down-time was right, if he could get that girl on her knees. By the Rock, he was even harder at the thought. But even now, the sweet little angel was standing up, the look in her eyes determined.

Now, this was a surprise. Dominant by nature, Deidara was rather amused as the delectable little vixen deliberately crossed the room, adding a sashay to her hips that had heads turning as she marched up to him. Ah, a woman who knew what she wanted and went right after it. How quaint, and somewhat appealing. Normally, he liked to be the one in charge, but by the look in her eye, she was more used to taking control. A novel experience, and one he didn't mind indulging in.

He wasn't about to pretend he didn't know she was deliberately stalking him. Turning in his seat, he leaned back against the counter with one elbow propped up as his mouth curled into a slow, sexy smirk. She twinkled, an answering smile forming across those pouty pink lips as she acknowledged his slow perusal of her body, finally raising his eyes with a single brow of affected question.

"Hi." The simple greeting was a breathy whisper of promise, as were those appraising eyes of hers. She liked what she saw, as he knew she would. He wasn't unaware of his devastating effect on women, and often used it to his advantage. As she most certainly did. It was funny, how they were like two lions carefully circling each other, both acknowledging the other's strengths even as they tested the waters to see where it went. Sweet thought.

"Hello," he said, the inane greeting nothing compared to the hot look in his half-lidded eyes. They wandered down to the slight rise in her breasts as her breath caught at the blatant look in his. There was no point in hiding his lust with this one, for she was returning it and more.

"I'm Ino," she said, easily sliding into the stool beside him.

"Dei," he said, hiding his true name, for it was too well-known.

She propped her chin on her hand, and twinkled at him again. That guileless blue sparkle was devastating, and definitely calculated in its guilelessness. She made no bones about her intentions, using her other hand to reach out and draw a single finger down his net-covered chest. "So, Dei-san, what brings you to Suteba?"

He shrugged, knowing this idle chatter was ridiculous anyway. He fixed her with an arch look. "Does it matter, un?"

She grinned, a real smile that lit up her face without the artifice that came so naturally to her. He liked it better than her sexy pout. "No, not really," she admitted with a throaty laugh.

He chuckled, delighted by her candor, and the way she was eying him with shrewd acknowledgement. The lioness bowed before the lion's might-until she surprised him by lightly trailing her fingers up his throat to cup his chin so she could lean forward and kiss him. It was a heady kiss; she put those pouty lips to good-and devastating-use. Caught off-guard by her boldness, Deidara quickly relaxed into the warm manipulation of her mouth as her tongue laved his bottom lip, seeking entrance. Enjoying her forwardness, he opened his mouth and let her ravish his manly self, enjoying how the tables were so quickly turned as she took command of the situation.

Her taste was sweet, a minty mouthwash mixing with the fruity drink she'd ordered earlier. She was skilled, and knew how to work over his senses with killer instincts. He returned the favor, greedily following her lips when she would have pulled away, his hands coming up to grasp her shoulders as he tilted his head over hers. Her breath hitched as they separated for a second, and then they were back, plastered as one as he tried to bend her back beneath him. But she put a playful hand on his chest, pushing lightly, and then harder. He finally let her go with a gasp of needed air, feeling deliciously lightheaded and every muscle in his body tensed to spring.

"Now, now, Dei-kun, you shouldn't be so greedy." Her eyes tilted up in the corners in amusement as he growled, determined now to see her writhing beneath him. Her eyes widened a little as she glanced down to his lap. "Oh, my…"

Her hot, hungry look made up for her rather inane simper, "What a big boy you are."

He smirked, and grabbing her wrist, jerked her off her stool and into his lap as he stood up. It was his turn to kiss her into breathlessness. He ran his calloused hands around her narrow waist inside the gaping kimono and forcibly dragged her warmth against him. Oh, _fuck_ yeah!

He wasn't unaware of the show they were putting on for the bar. The glazed eyes showed just how much effect they were having on the libidos around them. That thought was as sweet as the way Ino made that funny little half-moan as he pressed her against him. Her hands were idly stroking across his shoulders, mapping the hard definition beneath her fingertips, her nails occasionally pricking through the thin mesh of his shirt. The little lioness had claws, which she put to sweet use as she trailed one of those hands down his waist before slyly separating them with a coy look.

"Your room or mine?" There was no shame in her, thank god. That was almost as heady as the hot look she gave him beneath her lowered lashes. God, what a sweet little slut she was. A dream come true. Never had an angel fallen so far and so fortunately right into his very lap.

Deidara slid his key out of his back pocket with a wad of bills. Tossing them on the counter to pay for his beer, he chuckled as she teasingly slipped from his close embrace but kept hold of his hand, the naughty promise in her pale eyes…

Their eyes were only for each other, as the naughty little nymph drew him along in her wake. He admired the way her hips swayed as she turned to push the door to the bar open, the creamy length of her long thighs as she strutted down the sidewalk with him obediently in tow. For once, he didn't mind the thought of letting a woman take the lead. He wouldn't mind letting this little lioness maul his poor, manly self.

All for the cause, as it were.

ooOOOoo

Oh, he was incredibly wicked. Hot, too. Ino hadn't felt this excited in far too long. She felt intimately aware of her body, the tingle across her nerves and the slight rising of goosebumps across her skin as she shivered in delightful contemplation. Oh, this was going to be something beyond words, and gods, she needed it. Arching a smile back at Dei, she let her eyes run over that lean, muscular torso, letting the delight suffuse her as she imagined running her tongue over those hard planes, licking the salty sweat from off his tanned skin...

He was unused to someone else taking control-she felt it, in the studied tension as he held back from hauling her against him as she playfully tugged on his hand and leaned in for a kiss. She teased his lips lightly, keeping the flare of hunger hot in his dark blue eye as she took his key to open the door indicated. The door slammed back against the wall as he all but hustled her inside, crowding her through the doorway with his superior strength. Gods, that was delicious, as was the way he grabbed her, hauling her slighter weight against his, overwhelming her senses by surrounding her softness with the hard press of his body. He was only an inch or two taller than her in heels, but he had that whole looming thing down as he enfolded her in his ready embrace.

But it was too much, too fast. She wanted this one squirming, eating out of the palm of her hand as she took him and used him hard. It was a heady thought, and one she was determined to savor. And one he wasn't averse to, for when she slipped from his rough embrace with a teasing "Tsk-tsk!" of her wagging finger, he grinned.

It was such a delightfully boyish grin, even with the feral hunger in his eyes. What a wicked little boy he was, and so devastating in his strength and arrogance. That careless confidence was as much of a turn-on as the way he let her push him back against the bed. Ino stepped back to admire him as he grinned up at her, his look naughty as he dragged his T-shirt off and flung it aside.

"Like what you see, un?" he asked, knowing she would, the little devil.

Smirking, she paused to consider him, her eyes leisurely strolling down the taut muscles revealed across his tanned flesh. A strange tattoo was styled around his left pectoral, and both arms bore strange scars across the upper biceps, the skin much darker on his right from an old injury that had circled from beneath the shoulder joint to just above the elbow. Rather than detract from his golden charm, it added to the wicked bad boy image he carefully cultivated.

And those tongues! Oh, gods, they were licking their lips, right on his palms, as he stared up at her. His golden hair spilled down his back and shoulders as he unconsciously tilted his head up, his silent demand for her to disrobe hot in his eyes. She struck a thoughtful pose, even tapping a manicured nail against her lips, wondering where to start. Oh, the endless possibilities!

His hand shot out, and grabbed the careless knot at her waist, jerking her forward to tumble against him.Ino laughed in pure delight, and let his mouth claim hers as she straddled him, their combined weight sagging the mattress as her bent knees landed on either side of his hips. His strong hands cupped her jaw, the mouths on his palms kissing and nipping in a delightful way.

But she was in charge here, and let him know it by twining her arms around his neck, and then tugging hard on his hair as she dug her fingers in the thick tangles. Their lips parted in his surprise, and she gave him a coy look when his gaze darkened slightly. "Now, now, Dei-kun. It isn't polite to attack a lady."

"Lady, un." She matched his smirk, and gave him a little smooch before pushing up off of him to stand at the end of the bed. He scooted up, his hands dropping to circle around her waist and keep her between his bent knees as he expertly worked his tongue down her throat. Gods, he was talented, and Ino lost herself in the heady sensations as he nibbled down her clavicle, his light kisses and teasing licks adding urgency to her shallow pants as he buried his nose between her breasts and held her against him for a long minute.

She teasingly played with his short ponytail, liking the way he held her tight against his strength without being too rough about it, the reverent way he breathed against her chest, before she slipped her hands down to lift his chin up. Leaning back in his arms, she kissed him, their breaths growing hot and ragged as she took charge once more…

ooOOOoo

He lazily spiraled back down to earth, his hands coming up to grasp her face between them. His tongues idly licked and kissed her cheeks as he curled up to kiss her as she melted bonelessly against him. Ah, the sweetness of that mouth, the lazy satisfaction in those wide blue eyes. Yeah, that was his thought as well…

Perhaps it was the lazy aftermath of one incredibly mind-blowing orgasm, but he frankly didn't even sense a problemuntil she suddenly stiffened in his lap, her beautiful eyes going even wider as she stared somewhere up beyond his head. Feeling the distinct prickle of familiar chakra, Deidara sighed.

"Consorting with the enemy, Deidara-san?" the black half of Zetsu said, even as his more lighter side admonished, _"Not good, Deidara-san, not good."_

"What ya mean, not good, you split-colored freak, yeah?" Deidara negligently tilted his head back to stare at the odd, white-and-black-colored Venus fly trap who hung suspended from the ceiling. "And what are you doing spying on me, you damn perv?"

"He's hanging half-way through the ceiling," the blonde ingeniously whispered in shock, urgently stating the obvious. Blondes, un. Go figure.

"Yeah, hmmm. Stupid cannibal," Deidara growled in disgust.

"Cannibal," she repeated blankly, staring at him. He shrugged nonchalantly.

"Good pick, Deidara-san," the freaky plant said, his childish side adding, _"She looks quite yummy."_

"Ugh. He's licking his lips," Ino said, repulsed as the plant grinned.

"Well, two are better than one," Zetsu strangely said, adding, "Kind of like an all-you-can-eat buffet."

"Two?" It was Deidara's turn to look blank as the world suddenly flipped upside down. And when it righted itself, it wasn't much better, for reality had been completely dropped on its head. For it was _the girl _who had saved him from Zetsu's sudden attack by tightening her thighs around his hips and literally rolling them both off the bed. And it was her pulling a kunai strapped to her inner thigh that held off the plant-man's next attack, and her powerful kick that sent Zetsu flying back against the wall and right through the window, shattering the glass and landing in a spitting tangle as he lunged back through.

The normally stoic Grass-nin snarled, showing jagged teeth as he spat blood and the blonde kunoichi-for there was no mistaking her now that she held that kunai in her hand-effectively held him off. But the Grass-nin had already figured he could not match the furious blonde in hand-to-hand combat, and was already sinking through the floor. And surprisingly, he was suddenly rising in front of Deidara, his hands lifting up to grab his legs. And Zetsu bit, deep into the startled artist's thigh, as Deidara's strangled yell and fist socked him in the head, breaking the Grass-nin's jaw.

"What was that for, yeah?" he demanded, still taken aback by the blood dripping from Zetsu's mouth and the feral, half-crazed glint in his glowing yellow eyes.

"Price of betrayal, Deidara-san." Zetsu calmly spat blood as his lighter side snarled, _"Your loyalty has always been in question. Now we know your true allegiance."_

His incredulous "Huh?" didn't stop the plant from attacking him again, and it finally occurred to Deidara that Zetsu wasn't playing. The Grass-nin was deadly serious about his crazy accusations, and deadly intent on carrying out the immediate death sentence pronounced on any member of Akatsuki who was caught betraying the tightly-knit organization.

That was ridiculous, though. Deidara, though his cooperation had been forced from the beginning, had never given the organization cause to believe his loyalty was in question. He owned them his life now, for Kabuto's Corpse Resurrection jutsu. Deidara couldn't believe that merely being found with some kunoichi he didn't even know _was_ a kunoichi gave enough reason for Zetsu to attack him. Usually, the Grass-nin was one of the more level-headed members of Akatsuki, less quick to react than step back and consider. So Zetsu must be under direct orders from Madera, and only using this minor faux pas as a convenient excuse.

Not that Deidara was just going to roll over and let the disgusting cannibal eat him. He spat in disgust, and threw a kunai to distract Zetsu so he could grab his pouch of clay off of the nightstand. Furiously dragging his pants up with one hand, he disgustedly realized this was _not_ a cool situation to find oneself naked and relatively defenseless.

Not completely defenseless, however. He swiped up his handy clay pouch and had his left hand busy chomping up the fine sand as he pulled several kunai from various places hidden around the room, flipping one to Ino as she lost hers when Zetsu abruptly turned on her as easier to kill. But Deidara had to admire the way the kunoichi moved that sweet body of hers, putting those high heels to effective use as she broke Zetsu's kneecap and then barely missed sinking the kunai into his back as the Grass-nin abruptly dissolved beneath her feet. She jumped clear just in time, for suddenly Zetsu was re-emerging behind her, grabbing her up in a weird parody of a hug.

But Deidara was now ready, and released his double-winged dragonets with a faint pop of expended chakra and a hard whisper against his raised forefingers. Zetsu saw the incoming missiles, and ducked, the bastard. He swept the girl to one side as the explosives went off in a double-boom just outside the window, which suddenly erupted in a chorus of shouts and snarls as figures hurled themselves through the fire and smoke, landing as four black shadows with distinctive white animal masks.

Shit, ANBU. And fucking Konoha ANBU, by the etched leaf symbols in their hitai-ate. The last thing he fucking needed right now was more interference. Deidara launched himself for Ino, protectively curling around her and dragging her away from both Zetsu and the Black Ops threat even as his scattered clay bombs exploded in a calculated boom-boom-boom to affect their escape.

She fought him, the stupid bitch, shouting at the other ninja, but he didn't have time for that confrontational shit. Leaping to his expanding clay bird's back, he unceremoniously dropped the kunoichi inside its gaping mouth as he scrambled up the bird's shoulder. The beak snapped shut on her screams of outrage, and Deidara let out a grunt of his own as a thrown kunai sunk deep into his shoulder.

He almost lost his grip on the bird even as it rose into the sky. Gritting his teeth, Deidara forced his way through the pain to crawl up the bird's slippery surface, falling somewhat ignobly across its neck as they left the next set of explosions behind, the blossoms of orange fire highlighting the devastation left in their wake as they flew up into the starry night. The glorious sight of that erupting flame was the last thing he saw before literally passing out.

ooOOOoo

Being inside this thing's mouth was like being inside an egg. One she slid about as she couldn't get a grip on the slippery surface as her arms and legs continually flailed about like a drunk's. Finally rooting chakra to her ass left her sprawled somewhat sideways. Ino scooted-which burned her tender skin, damn it-until she could sit somewhat upright in the center. The clay bird, or whatever it was she was flying in, finally straightened, though she knew not in not what direction, for it was as dark inside here as the inside of a pocket.

Drawing her knees up, Ino added chakra to her feet to further steady her precarious position. There was a slight, sickening sway as the bird winged its way to wherever it was going, followed by moments of sickening freefall and then lurching up-surges as it reoriented itself. She didn't know what was wrong with the thing's flight-path. Maybe it was the pilot, for he was crazy as hell. There was nothing she could really do until the thing landed and barfed her up. What a gross thought.

Ugh. How did she get herself into these situations? Well, okay, so this was the first one, really, that she had managed to so spectacularly fuck up. See what thinking with your libido got you? Damn it!

She pounded an ineffectual fist against the smooth porcelain beside her, and the bird protested by shaking its head back and forth. While her ass and feet kept her upright, the shaking waggled her head from side to side, giving her a damn headache on top of everything else. Just freaking great. All she needed was her temples pounding to add to her frustration and humiliation.

Growling, Ino idly plucked at her short kimono as she wrapped it tighter around herself. It was growing distinctly chilly, the thin air this high up made her shiver. Unwilling to expend any of her chakra until she needed to, Ino huddled around her knees and cursed that stupid man. When she got free of this contraption, she was going to _kill_ him! After he answered every single damn question she had...


End file.
